The present invention is directed to anti-corrosion protection in a fire protection system and, in particular, to anti-corrosion in a wet pipe fire sprinkler system.
Wet pipe fire protection systems must be occasionally drained for maintenance, system upgrade, and the like. According to many fire protection codes, it is necessary to place the system back into operation daily, even if the maintenance or upgrade takes multiple days. Also, it is usually necessary to be able to place the system back into operation within a relatively short defined period that is usually measured in terms of a few minutes. This draining and refilling with water tends to create corrosion in the piping of the wet pipe fire sprinkler system. This is caused, at least in part, from the high oxygen content air that is introduced into the system upon refilling the system with water. Such corrosion can lead to system failure resulting in expensive repairs.